


Visit

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: The Beatles, The Network
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil do what he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

It was a sound he was growing used to, that subtle squeak, almost like the shifting of leather, but with a distinct quality all its own.

"You going to keep popping up the rest of my life?" John didn't even set his guitar aside to greet his visitor, his fingers continuing their dance as he met a set of eyes the color of burnt envy.

The devil shrugged. "I have a thing for fucking with the past."

"Fucking _in_ the past, more like."

A gloved hand closed over his fingers and lips John would never forget crashed against his own.


End file.
